The Noah's Twin
by RaiinFaiiry
Summary: Allen Walker has always been the last left in his family. But who is this female that looks just like him? And why does she know about the Noah's?
1. The Mysterious Girl

"_Allen! Come on! Mana is waiting for us!" The female voice called back to the small brunette child as he tumbled over some snow. "I am coming -!" The female turned and looked back the brunette, her face hidden in shadow, "Come on! The show is going to start soon!" Allen got up and ran after the female, but she just seemed to keep getting further and further away. "No! Come back -!"_

"Come back!" Allen woke a start, his black hand reached towards the ceiling above him. "Who was that?" The silver haired boy sat up and wiped the hair that was now sticking to his forehead form sweat out of his face. Allen sat for a few minutes trying to remember the dream, trying to remember who the girl was, he just couldn't think of a name. "Argh!" Allen placed his head in his hands and fall back against his bed. The silver haired boy didn't have a shirt on while he slept, so all the details of his toned chest were visible as he laid there with his arms now crossed over his face. 'knock-knock' "Allen! You okay? I heard you scream." The silver haired boy rose from his position and swung his legs over the edge to stand up. He stretched as he walked over to the door and opened it; a certain red head was standing at the door. "Hey Lavi, sorry about that, just had a weird dream is all." Allen said this with a smile, but the red head didn't look that convinced. "Right, well, Komui wants us. We got a mission with Yuu and Leenalee." Allen nodded before he closed his door and walked over his desk where he had placed his uniform the night before. He quickly striped off his sleeping pants and pulled on his black trousers before pulling on his black, skin tight shirt. He pulled his boots on next before grabbing his red and black uniform. This was the newest uniform from the Order, Allen loved it.

The silvertte left his room and headed straight to Komui's office, as soon as he arrived he saw Leenalee standing by her brothers desk lecturing him and Lavi and Kanda seemed to be having an argument. 'Up, a normal day.' Allen smiled as he walked in and stood behind his male friends as he waited for everyone to quiet down. "Okay! I understand Leenalee. Now please, I have a mission for all of you!" the female glared as he brother before sitting down on the couch with Kanda and Lavi. Komui cleared his throat before he began to speak. "We have been having reports of a warrior fighting and killing Akuma over in Japan. We need you four to go and check it out. The reason, no one from the order is stationed where all this happening. So take the Arc and get to Japan to figure out what is going on." Allen was the first to speak, "But why? If this person is killing Akuma, why are we stopping them?" Komui brought his hands up and rested his chin on them. "Because it is reported that it is a Noah." With that everyone looked up at Allen, "Why are you looking at me?" Komui was the first to speak this time. "Because you are the 14th Noah, and all the others we know about, so we want to see who this person is and whether or not they are in fact a Noah, and if they are can we get them on our side." Everyone looked at Komui with a serious expression. "A Noah? On our side? Tch." Kanda turned away from the others while Allen just stood there, _'A Noah who didn't side with the Noah's. . . only the 14__th__ was like that…' _ Lenalee was the first one to stand up; once she did she clapped her hands once before turning to her friends. "Alright! Come on guys! We leave immediately!" She reached down and practically dragged Kanda and Lavi off the couch before dragging them out of the room. "Allen wait!" Allen, who had made to follow the others, stopped and walked over to Komui. "Cross says for you to be careful on this mission and to not freak out." Allen had a confused look on his face. "He also said you would you had have to figure it out yourself." Allen shock his head at his masters words before he turned and followed the others.

After a quick trip through the Arc they arrived in Japan's headquarters before a trip on a train and then a car to a small town where they were currently resting in a hotel. They got lucky enough to each get their own room. Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee had all already gone to sleep, but Allen was still downstairs in the dining room. He wasn't eating anything, just sipping tea as he sat by the fire and looked out the window, it was snowing. A figure approached the small hotel when Allen had just finished his last cup of tea, before he even got up a gust of wind followed the figure as she opened the door and walked in. "Brr..Getting colder out there." It was a female voice, Allen situated himself back in his chair and watched while pretending to drink his nonexistent tea. "What you doing out there for anyways? You going crazy already?" The bartender laughed as he spoke. The female sat down before she pulled the hood off her head, long silver hair tumbling out. The silver haired female shock her head, as if to get the rest of the snow out of her hair. "Yeah well, someone has to patrol around her." A glass of something steaming was set in front of her before the female picked it up, blew on it to try and cool it down, before taking a small sip. "Yuumm. My Favorite. You always get it right Doc." The female said this happily. "Yeah well, you are just in here a lot." The bar tender picked up a glass and started to wipe it out. "Oh, you don't need to be patrolling for a little while now." The female set her drink down. "Oh, and why is that?" the bartender pointed in Allen's direction. "Them exorcist are here. There is that one over there and three more sleeping." The silver haired female finally turned and looked in Allen's direction, and Allen almost dropped his glass. This female, her eyes were a deep red, almost as if she had been cursed. . just like he had. Allen stood up and walked over to them. "My name is Allen, may I ask for yours?" Allen stuck his hand out to shake the females. The female smiled and took his hand. "Alex, Alex Walker." She said this with a smile before the let go and set her now empty cup on the counter. "Nice to meet you exorcists, but we don't need you here. A Noah protects us." With that, the turned, pulled her hood up and left the tavern. Allen was awestruck, she had the same last name as him, and she was obviously cursed. The boy turned and walked up the stairs towards his room, he sat down on his bed thinking. He didn't think he would be getting sleep tonight.


	2. An Old Church

Disclaimer: Forgot to say this in Chapter 1. I do not own D. Gray Man, I only own Alex.

This is a more AU fanfic, but still goes with the same basic concept. So please enjoy!

Read and Review! 3

* * *

"Moyashi! Get up!" The silvertte opened the door that was currently being banged on. "What?" Allen tone of voice wasn't that nice when he opened the door to see his fellow exorcists standing there. Lenalee look at Allen with an almost shocked look, "Allen, you look like you didn't sleep at all." Allen turned and walked back into his room, he had taken his boots and jacket off during the night, and Lenalee was right, he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night. He had actually just managed to fall asleep when Kana decided to knock on the door. Allen yawned as he sat on his bed and pulled his boots on. Within a few moments they were tied and he was buttoned up his jacket as he followed his friends out of his room. The closed behind them as they turned and headed down the stairs. "Have you seen outside, there is so much snow!" Lenalee said this with a smile as they got to the bottom of the stairs and went to walk over the table that they had sat at the night before.

"Hey Doc! You seen the kid around anywhere?" Allen's head shoot up at the sound of the voice and followed it to find the female he meet yesterday walking out from behind the bar. "Which one?" Alex turned and smiled at the bartender. "Ha, ha, you know which kid I am talking about." The female grabbed a jacket hanging on the wall and pulled it on, it was a floor length one, Allen assumed it was the same one as yesterday. He watched as the two talked and she pulled her hair into the hood of the jacket. "Sorry Alex, haven't seen Lea around anywhere. Check the church?" The female stopped before she finished pulling on her gloves. "She still goes their? In her age?" Her voice was shocked as she finish pulling her gloves on. "Ah come on Alex, you know Lea is religious." The female let out a laugh before he turned and left.

"Allen, what are you staring at?" Allen turned to the voice of his red headed friend. "Just someone I meet last night." Lenalee looked over at the door then back at Allen before she stood up. "Alright guys, let's go, we got a mission to do." Lenalee lead the way as they left the hotel. "Brr." Lavi shivered as the four walked down the street. "Where do we even start Lenalee?" Allen heard Lavi's voice but he was most focused on Alex who was walking towards what looked like an abounded church. "How about the church?" Allen said this as he looked over at his friends. "Hmm, why not." Lenalee grabbed onto Allen's arm and started to lead them towards the church. Once they had arrived they stopped and hid by the front door that was falling off its hinges and listened to the voice from inside.

Alex's POV

"Come on Lea, Doc is gonna get worried." Alex stood behind the young girl that was kneeling in the snow praying. "I don't want to go back. Doc is gonna make me stay inside, he never lets me come to the church." The young girl looked up at Alex with sadness in her eyes. "For a good reason! You are sick Lea! Being out here could make it worse." Alex kneeled down next to the child and took her ungloved hands into her own. Alex looked at the small child, Lea had just turned 10, but her brown hair was cut very short, like a boys, and her deep green eyes were filled with sadness. "I know that Alex, but…I like it here. Here is where the angels are." Alex hugged the small girl. "The angels are with you were wherever you are. You have your own guardian angel and they are always there for you." Alex felt a small dampness form on her chest from where the girls head was. She was crying, for being so young, Doc had given her another year, if she was lucky. "Come on Lea. Let's get back to Doc, I'm sure he will make you some delicious soup." Alex felt Lea nod into her chest before she picked up the child and held her close. Lea's arms sound themselves around Alex's neck as she held her. "Don't worry. Your angel will be with you." Alex pet the young girls head as she walked out of the church, there was no one in sight as she left, but just before she left her church grounds she turned and spoke. "You damage that Church exorcists, and I personally will make sure you never leave." With that she headed back towards the Hotel where Doc was.

Allen's POV

"Did that brat just threaten us?" Allen looked up at the long haired samurai. "Yes Kanda, I believe she did." Lavi laughed as Allen spoke and then lead the way into the church. It was run down, half the ceiling was destroyed and it looked like a tornado went through the place. "That little girl was adorable, I wonder why she looked upset." Lenalee followed behind Allen before the other two followed. "Do you think we will find anything here?" Allen looked over at Lenalee, he shrugged as he walked up to the alter to look around.

After the group had looked around for what seemed like hours in the cold, they left the church and stood in front of it as they talked. "So, nothing here, where to next?" Allen listened to Lenalee before he turned and was a little shocked at what he was seeing, it was Alex, she was walking up towards them. "It's her." Lenalee looked over at Allen before she followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. "Who is she?" Allen just shrugged. Once Alex had gotten close enough she took her hood off and shock her hair out. "Look, I'm sure you are here for a good reason, so you better start talking." Kanda's hand reached down and start to draw his sword. "Kanda wait." The swordsman glared over at the silvertte. "We are looking for someone. That's it." Alex looked over at Allen with a glare. "We aren't lying." This time it was Lenalee who spoke. "I can see that, who are looking for?" This time it was Lavi who spoke. "Why should we tell you?" Alex looked over at the red head before the tip of a blade was held at the read heads throat, Kanda had his sword drawn in an instant, Allen and Lenalee were ready to attack at any moment. "You are here for Noah, aren't you?" Allen dropped his arms and took a step towards Alex. "Do you know the Noah?" Alex looked over at Allen without letting the blade drop. "Why are you looking for her?" Allen held up his hands to show he meant no harm, Alex watched the silvertte for a few more moments before she dropped her sword, "We just wanna ask her some questions, that's all?" What Alex did made Allen question what was going on. She had started laughing, "Ask her questions? Yeah right! That's the funniest thing I have ever heard. You want to kill her, being the 14th and all." Alex turned and walked away, but stopped at the gate before looking back. "You won't find her. I'll make sure of it. She isn't evil, and she protects this town. I won't let you kill her." Alex had a serious expression before she turned and walked back towards town.

"Okay, so she doesn't seem like a good person." Allen rolled his eyes at Lavi's comment. "Why is she protecting a Noah?" Lenalee watched as the silver haired female walked away. "Who cares, she raised a sword to us." Kanda still had his sword drawn, his grip tight on the handle. "Her name is Alex Walker." The three turned to Allen with confused faces. "What…Walker, but that's.." Lenalee had a confused look on her face. "My last name." Allen shock his head as he started back towards town, the other three following behind him. Her voice sounded very familiar, like something from his past.

* * *

Thanks for the Favorites on this story! This is one of the two Fanfics I am currently working on.

Well, turns out Alex is a lot more tougher then people think, huh? That and she knows how the Noah is?! And what is this with this new Noah being the 14th?! More to be reveled in the next chapter where Alex and Allen get to have another talk.


	3. The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

I only own Alex and Lea.

R & R I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was getting late by the time the exorcists had made it back to the Inn. They all quickly ate something before heading to bed, except for Allen who decided to stay in the dining room and eat even more.

"You sure do eat a lot."

Allen almost chocked on the food in his mouth when he heard the voice. He quickly chewed and swallowed his food before turning to the voice,

"Hello Alex."

She smiled before sitting down across from him.

"You are your friends. . . why do you want to see Noah? And be honest with me, there is no way you want to be friends with her. Exorcists and Noah's don't get along."

Allen took a moment to think about what he was going to say before he spoke.

"Because I am a Noah," Allen saw the look of surprise on her face. "I'm the 14th Noah. It's not something I like to speak about but the fact is still there. I'm Nea reincarnated. So what I don't understand is how you say you know the 14th."

Allen watched as the female had a look of surprise on her face, Alex didn't understand how he would be the 14th, it wasn't possible, could it be? Alex was about to say something when a small girl walked over to them.

"Lea? What's wrong?"

Alex quickly got out of her seat and kneeled down in front of the small girl. It was then that Allen noticed that one of the small girl's eyes were red and the other was a gray color.

"I can't sleep Alex, something is wrong."

Alex took off her long black jacket and wrapped the small child in it before picking her up and then looking back at Allen.

"Why don't you follow me, we can continue talking in the back."

Alex started towards the back, and stopped at the bar to make sure Allen was following before she walked behind the bar and through the door that was back there. Allen followed, not really sure what to expect.

"Is this a hospital?"

Allen followed Alex as they walked thorough a room with beds on each side, most of them had children sleeping in them. Alex nodded her head as she walked to the end of the room and set Lea down on an empty bed near the window,

"This is an orphanage. The man who runs it, and the bar in the tavern, is the doctor for this small town. I help out here a lot because I look after Lea, she's my sister."

Alex tucked Lea into bed before replacing her jacket and showing Allen to a side room where they could sit down and talk.

"Your sister? So that makes you an orphan too?"

Alex shrugged.

"Sort of, I'm over 18 now, so I can't live here anymore. And I would rather have Lea live here where she always has a warm roof over her head."

Allen listened as the talked and at the same time prepared some tea on the small stove in the room.

"But thus still doesn't answer how you know a Noah."

Alex looked over at Allen with a smile.

"You are one smart ass aren't you? Yes it doesn't answer because I am not going to answer. Noah doesn't want to me to tell how I know her. So I won't."

Allen sighed as he reached up and scratched the back of his head.

"Can you at least tell her that we want to talk to her? All we want to do is get her to come to order and talk some of the generals. We want her help with the fight against the Noah's."

This time it was Alex who sighed as she brought over two cups of tea.

"You don't get it boy. Noah as already talked to the other Noah's. They want her just as bad as you want her. But trust me when I say she doesn't want to join the Earl, he was one heck of a wack job."

Allen laughed a little bit as he drank his tea. A silence had fallen over to the two as they sipped their tea and listened to the sound of the children sleeping in the next room.

"Is this all you do? Just watch over the children?"

Alex looked up with a smile,

"Most of the time, but when I am outside patrolling, then Doc does."

"That reminds me, how is your town doctor also the bartender?"

Alex laughed at Allen's words.

"Beats me, it's just how it had always been. This Inn is run by everyone in town, we all work to keep it up and running. So everyone puts in time here to make sure everything runs smoothly when we have guests. That and the orphanage is connected, so that is important too."

Allen listened as the female talked.

"So what is up with that church then? It looked like it was about to fall apart at any second."

Alex stopped short and sighed before turning and looking out the window, it had started to snow again.

"It wasn't always like that. A lot of things in this town changed a few years ago. Akuma attacked with the Earl and destroyed half the town, and killed a lot of people. That's why there are so many children here, all their parents were killed. The Earl went after the church for some reason and pretty much destroyed it before Noah came. She fought the Earl and he left, but with a warning to return. So I am careful and I patrol every night to make sure he doesn't come back. We are a small town Allen, there isn't much fight left in the people living here."

Allen didn't say anything for a few minutes before he set his cup down and smiled at Alex.

"Well, we are here now, so if the Earl shows up, we will help you out."

Alex was about to something but just as she opened her mouth a huge boom was heard and the whole building shock. Allen and Alex had just stood up when they heard a young female voice yell,

"ALEX!"

* * *

Sorry for the Cliff Hanger! XDD

But have to leave you guessing!

3 3


	4. The Earl

….I AM SO SORRY!

I know it's been a while since I have updated but I became SOO busy with College with Midterms coming up and then Katsucon. It was just like thing after thing and I didn't have time to sit down and write! I am SOO sorry! I will TRY and make it up this chapter!

PLEASE FORGIVE ME! –bows-

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man or the character from it, I only own Alex and Lea and Doc.

* * *

"Lea!"

The table was knocked to the ground as Alex ran from the room, Allen just behind her. The cold wind was blowing from the open door that led to the children room. As soon as they entered they stopped in the tracks. Lea was being held in the Earl's arms and the rest of the children were cowering in fear in a corner by the door.

"Let he go Earl."

He just laughed.

"And why would I do that, I want the Noah."

Alex glared at the Earl as she took a step forward, Allen was about to activate Crown Clown.

"Oh I wouldn't do that Walker, not if you want those children to die."

Allen instantly stopped and looked at the kids, there was an Akuma directly above them, he stopped activating hit innocence just as his friends into the room behind him.

"Don't active your innocence…he will kill the kids."

His friends instantly looked at children, then up at the Earl.

"Let Lea go you monster."

Alex took another step forward as Lea tried to wiggle out of the Earl's arms. Allen and the others tried to follow but the Earl glared at them, making them stop in their tracks.

"Your friends think that they have some part to play in this, but they should be more worried about the poor little humans."

When he said that Kanda instantly drew his sword and ran to the children blocking an attack from an Akuma. Allen, Lavi and Leenalee quickly joined him, they all activated their innocence and formed a protective ring around the children. Alex on the other hand took one more step towards the Earl.

"Let her go."

The Earl focused his attention back on Alex as she took another step forward. He began to laugh.

"I will not. I want the Noah, so I will take her."

The Earl squeezed Lea to him causing her to cry out in pain, and at that moment Alex ran at the Earl, a sword in her left hand. Once she was close enough she leapt up at the Earl she brought the sword down at the Earl. The Earl just laughed as and Akuma blocked the attack and they both fell to the ground. Alex landed on her feet and glared at the Earl as she prepared to attack again.

"Give me back my little sister."

At this the Earl started to laugh even harder.

"Your sister!? That's funny, don't you mean your creator? You, who would be nothing without her?"

Allen looked over at Alex with a confused face, just what was going on here.

"Give her back!"

Alex launched herself into the air again after the Earl but was stopped by a sword being pushed through her back. She hung in the air lifelessly before she fell to the ground.

"NO! Alex!"

Lea started to trash in the Earl's arm screaming Alex's name over and over again.

"Now, now child. Time to calm down."

Lea screamed as she got one of her arms free and scratched the Earl's face, causing him to lose his grip, which gave Lea enough time to free herself from the Earl. She fell to the ground, and stumbled when she landed. Lea quickly ran over to her sister.

"Alex! Please! Answer me! Please!" Lea started to cry as Alex didn't answer.

"Please Alex…."

* * *

I'm sorry it's a short chapter! I really am! But I am working on the next one now!

-writers block-

I've written so many essays for school I wanna. Cry.. T_T


	5. I'm Lea Walker

Hey guys! I am SOO sorry it has taken me a while to put this chapter out. I have been working on it since I put out the last chapter and I want it to be perfect and fantastic!

That and I am a college kid and I have no social life except on days where I have no homework. So yeah... Sorry for the wait everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. I only own Lea and Alex.

* * *

"Alex! Alex! Please! Please wake up! Come on! Please!"

Lea kept repeating the same thing over and over again as she shock the body of her sister. Allen, still on guard slowly walked over to the small girl as he eyes the earl, the other three exorcists standing guard over the children and watching the other Akuma.

"Lea, you need to come away from Alex now. The Earl might get you again."

Lea just cried as she ignored the exorcists.

"No! No! Alex isn't gone! She isn't! She can't be! Nooooo!"

With Lea's last cry she threw her head back and yelled into the sky with a howl. As she did it seemed as though the air around her started to glow and her short brown hair seemed to stand on end as she cried into the sky. As she did her skin darkened and the stigmata appeared across her forehead.

"_She is the Noah…?"_

Allen stepped back in surprise as he watched Lea reach forward and place her hands on Alex's back. Within seconds Alex was moving and working on getting onto her knees. Once she was up she looked over at Lea and patted her head.

"Calm down Noah, you know I can't die."

The Earl looked at the two with what seemed to be an even bigger grin then he had before.

"Noah! You have awakened!"

Lea, or Noah, looked up at the Earl and stuck her tongue out at the male.

"You tried to destroy Alex you monster!"

It was then that Alex was back on her feet, her swords in her hand as she took a protective stance on Noah, the whole from the sword still visible….but not bleeding.

"Well, what did you expect, your little play thing was in my way."

Allen watched in disbelief for a few seconds before he joined Alex and stood guard over Lea.

"And what do we have here! The exorcist thinks he can stop me!"

Allen grinned up at the Earl.

"If it means you don't get your hands on this Noah, then yes, I will stop you."

The Earl seemed to frown at that moment, and it was then that he started to attack again. Allen stuck out with Crown Clown and his friends soon joined the fight. Alex stuck close to Noah as she fought. But it was Noah that surprised the Earl, and everyone else the most. It seemed as though every time and Akuma came close to her it vanished into thin air.

"How are you doing that!?"

Noah started to laugh as the last of the Akuma were defeated, it was only the Earl left.

"What did you think my Noah power was…I am the Noah of creation. I will things into existence, and I can also erase anything, other than a fellow Noah sadly."

Alex started to laugh at that before looking over at the Earl with Allen beside her and the other three standing guard behind Noah.

"And that is why she created me. To protect her and to kill you if you ever show up again."

It was then that Allen turned and looked at Alex in disbelief…

"I'll explain later, don't worry."

The Earl glared down at Alex and Noah.

"I will be back for you Noah…and I will kill your protector and everyone you care about."

The Earl seemed to almost vanish into thin air, once he was gone Noah's skin lightened to her pale color before she collapsed, Alex ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"You aren't real?"

Alex looked up at Allen and smiled.

"I am to a point. I guess you can say I am what Lea would be if she would ever grow up. But she never will. Because of her Noah ability she is stuck in the body of a ten year old, never to grow older and to forever suffer from her sicknesss."

Alex cradled Lea to her chest as she stood up and walked into the half destroyed inn. She walked straight to the bar side and set Lea down near the fire that was forgotten. As Alex stocked the fire to life the exorcists entered and all took seats.

"So then you aren't real…is that even possible?"

Kanda hit Lavi in the back of his head as he spoke.

"Be nice Lave! Let's at least hear her story."

Lenalee spoke with kindness as she looked over at the female. This time it was Alex who sighed.

"It's not my story to tell. It's Lea's."

"And I'm awake."

Alex quickly turned to Lea to see if she needed everything.

"I'm okay Alex, Promise."

The silverette smiled before she sat down next to Lea and let the small child crawl into her lap to sit. Lea then looked over at Allen and smiled.

"You don't remember me do you Allen?"

A look of confusion spread across his face as he took a seat across from where Lea was.

"No… or I don't know. Your voice sounds familiar, but I have never met you till now."

Lea laughed a little at this, but her eyes held some sadness.

"That's because you lost your memory. Here, let me start over and really introduce myself. My name is Lea Walker, I am one of two adopted children of Mana Walker. I have a twin Brother, his name is Allen Walker….that is you Allen."

* * *

Sorry that it isn't as long as some would like. But yeah...XDD I am already starting on the next chapter and I don't have much homework this week so I will try to get it out by this weekend.

^^;

I hope you are enjoying it so far! I'm sorry if my writing is horrible.


	6. The Past

Hey guys! I am SOO sorry it has taken me a while to put this chapter out.

That and I am a college kid and I have no social life except on days where I have no homework. So yeah... Sorry for the wait everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. I only own Lea and Alex

* * *

"I'm sorry…what…?"

Allen looked at the small child with a confused look as Lea started to laugh.

"You should see the look on your face right now Allen!"

Allen didn't know what to say, he has a sister…what?

"Allen, are you okay?"

Leenalee stood up and walked over to her friend before placing a hand on his shoulder, Lavi followed her and set his hand on his other shoulder, Kanda just stood behind him. The samurai was the first to speak.

"How do we know you aren't lying?'

Lea looked up at the long haired male.

"You don't. But I can assure you I am no lying..-cough cough-"

Lea bent over laughing as Alex rubbed her back,

"You're okay. Calm down. Deep breaths."

The exorcists watched as Lea slowly stopped coughing before she leaned back against Alex, her face seemed to have become pale during the coughing

"Are…are you okay Lea..?"

The small girl looked over at Allen with a small smile.

"I'll be fine. It's a normal occurrence now."

The smile was still prominent on her face as she spoke. Allen watched the small girl, but he wanted to know what she meant earlier.

"Mana only adopted one child, and that was me. I don't remember having a sister, let alone a twin one. Mana would have told me."

Lea looked at Allen with a sad look, she then sighed.

"That's cause Mana erased your memory. He didn't want you to feel the pain of losing me."

Allen looked at her with a confused face,

"What do you mean by that…?"

Lea sighed, before she began speaking.

"When we were born you had the cross already in your hand. Mum and Dad knew what was going to happen to your future, but for me, I was born with no heartbeat, it only started after I was born. It was then that Mum and Dad began to worry about me. When we were four our parents were killed and that was when Mana came. He took us both in, but you were the only one who worked with Mana in the circus, he wouldn't let me because I have always been sick. When we were seven, Noah awakened within me. . . it was then I knew I couldn't stay any longer. I had already read all I could about the Noah because the stigmata had slowly been forming on my forehead. It was then that I discovered what my Noah power was, I could create things. But I couldn't find any record of any Noah like me, so I worked with my power and created Alex, she is me, or what I would look like if I could actually grow up. My Noah ability halted me ability to grow, thus I stuck like this, forever young and sick. Alex here takes care of me."

When Lea finished speaking she looked over at Allen and gave a small smile.

"I know you don't believe me, but I am telling you the truth. If it will help any, I will go with you to the Exorcists headquarters and I will work with you all to stop the Noahs."

Allen looked at Lea and didn't know what to say. It was Leenalee that spoke.

"You coming with us will help complete our mission."

Lea looked at the female with a smile.

"Then I will accompany you."

* * *

Hope you like it!

More to come! :)

And I am sorry it takes me a while to put chapters out. I am trying to get better at it, but with school it's kind of hard. ^^;

Thank you everyone who has sent me reviews!


End file.
